1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trigger forward displacement system and method and more particularly pertains to increasing the cyclic rate of actuating the trigger and discharging a semi-automatic firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of accelerating assemblies for semi-automatic firearms is known in the prior art. More specifically, accelerating assemblies for semi-automatic firearms previously devised and utilized for the purpose of accelerating the cyclic firing rate of semi-automatic firearms are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,918 issued Aug. 15, 2000 to Akins discloses a method and apparatus for accelerating the cyclic firing rate or a semi-automatic firearm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,465 issued May 17, 1977 to Inskip discloses a firearm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,288 issued to Miller discloses a rapid fire trigger activator. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,495 issued Oct. 6, 1987 to Beretta discloses a tripping mechanism for the conversion closed-bolt automatic rifles to open-bolt ones.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a trigger forward displacement system and method that allows increasing the cyclic rate of actuating the trigger and discharging a semi-automatic firearm.
In this respect, the trigger forward displacement system and method according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the cyclic rate of actuating the trigger and discharging a semi-automatic firearm.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved trigger forward displacement system and method which can be used for increasing the cyclic rate of actuating the trigger and discharging a semi-automatic firearm. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.